La audicion
by aledartz
Summary: Hola esta es mi historia, me llamo Elsa Winters Donovan tengo 21 años y estudio modelaje, breakdance y actuación en Elementary School, aquí en Nueva York, he viajado desde Londres para poder cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en una ídol en la Shadow Entertainment una de las más grandes e importantes compañías que poseen exitosos artistas internacionales...
1. Chapter 1

**La Audición**

**HOLA LLEVO 5 AÑOS COMO LECTORA DE ESTA PAGINA, DOY MI CRITICA Y OPINION DE ALGUNAS HISTORIAS QUE HE LEEIDO, PERO POR FIN ME ANIME A ESCRIBIR UN FINC Y SUBIRLO (PARA ELLO TUVE QUE VER ALGUNOS TUTORIALES PARA PODER PUBLICARLO) JEJEJE BUENO SIN MAS RODEOS LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN ****REVIEWS... n_n SALUDOS A TODOS!**

* * *

Hola esta es mi historia, me llamo Elsa Winters Donovan tengo 21 años y estudio modelaje, breakdance y actuación en Elementary School, aquí en Nueva York, he viajado desde Londres para poder cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en una ídol en la Shadow Entertainment una de las más grandes e importantes compañías que poseen exitosos artistas internacionales, pero para eso tengo que audicionar y pasar la gran prueba que se me presentara…y a la vez tratar de alejarme de todo aquello que deje en Londres.

Espero tranquilamente con las demás participantes mientras toca mi turno de enseñarles de lo que soy capaz en eso escucho mi nombre indicándome que pase y me coloque en medio del gran salón de ensayos donde me observan los tres jueces y las demás chicas.

_-Ok empecemos linda y muéstranos lo que tienes_ – uno de los jueces habla y me guiñe el ojo. Era demasiadamente guapo pelirrojo y de patillas largas y de ojos verdes bastante hipnóticos, irresistibles e intimidantes muy intimidantes además de que se veía que cuidaba mucho su cuerpo ya que se mostraba fuerte, musculoso y un poco bronceado. Sonrojándome por tal comentario, otro de los jueces era una chica realmente atractiva, de cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, realmente lacio y de un color negro intenso y ojos azul profundo de piel blanca, tose un poco para que pudiéramos empezar – _Bueno, que tenemos aquí, según parece te llamas Elsa naciste en Londres pero te trasladaste a estudiar a los Estados Unidos_\- decía mientras hojeaba mi curriculum y volteaba a verme lo cual me intimido por unos instantes – _Dime Elsa porque te interesa ser parte de nuestra compañía – _al hablar me saco de mi trance hipnótico y por fin hable – _Bueno, para empezar mi sueño es convertirme en una prestigiada artista tanto en modelaje, actuación y sobre todo en el dance, quiero mostrarles a todo el mundo mi talento – _Hable tan segura de misma y sin titubeos mirando a los tres jueces, el ultimo juez era otro chico realmente apuesto, muy alto y musculoso de cabello cobrizo y despeinado, sus ojos color topacio los cuales me transmitían tranquilidad me sonrió señalándome que comenzara– ¡ ohh Dios _no te dejes intimidar Elsa, son realmente atractivos y perfectos los tres pero estas aquí para enseñarles lo que tienes!._

Gire mi cabeza para relajarme y me posicione mientras preparaban mi música, en cuanto empezó a sonar me deje llevar por los sonidos.

Al terminar la música me quede sin aliento ya que me había salido tan perfecta mi rutina que los tres jueces y las demás concursantes me aplaudieron, me incline para agradecerles mientras volvía a tomar el aliento, en eso la juez hablo – _Vaya, vaya Elsa al parecer resultaste tener bastante talento – _me sonrió y eso me tranquilizo por unos momentos, antes de que el pelirrojo se parara de su asiento y se acercara hasta mí para susúrrame al oído derecho – _Estuviste realmente perfecta, preciosa me va a fascinar darte tus clases privadas – _dicho eso se aleja de mí me guiñe nuevamente el ojo, y me dice _\- Espero verte pronto por aquí preciosa – _hasta que sale por la puerta dejándonos a todos los presentes.

Me quedo realmente estupefacta por lo que acaba de suceder hace unos minutos - ¡Que_ fue eso!_\- mis manos se enfriaron totalmente y siento un escalofrió correrme por todo el cuerpo que hace que tiemble, miro mi reflejo en uno de los grandes espejos que nos rodean y veo que estoy totalmente sonrojada, a mi Elsa Winters jamás me había llegado a intimidar. Cuando vuelvo en mí, miro a mi alrededor y las demás concursantes están asombradas por lo que acababa de pasar empezando a murmuran entre ellas –¡Ves_, lo que le ha hecho el joven Hans, que emoción, ahhh! - _

_\- ¡Siiii, que envidia me da, apenas es la audición y ya se ganó la preferencia de los jueces! –_ tales comentarios hicieron que me pusiera más nerviosa he incomoda _\- Que le pasa a este tipo que se ha creído-_ estoy dentro de mis pensamientos hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro, me giro rápidamente y veo que es el chico de cabello cobrizo _– Disculpa por el comportamiento de mi compañero, espero no te halla molestado- _dicho esto se retira de la sala.

La joven juez nos agradece y nos da las instrucciones de que se elegirán solo a cinco chicas y que los resultados tardaran tres días para ser publicados, dicho esto todo el mundo pasa a retirarse.

Al salir de la sala de ensayo me dirigí al baño para poder refrescarme un poco la cara, en eso la puerta se abre y entra la joven atractiva de cabello negro _– Hola sigues aquí Elsa, ohh no me he presentado como se debe, mi nombre es Alice mucho gusto – _me da la mano para poder saludarla.

_-Bueno Elsa fue un placer y espero verte pronto por aquí, nos vemos – _dicho esto se retiró del baño.

Al salir tome el ascensor para pasar a retirarme, pero el cierre de las puertas fueron interrumpidas por algo o alguien, al girarme y ver que era, lo vi parado con ambas manos impidiendo que el ascensor cerrara, hay estaba el pelirrojo sonriéndome _–Adiós linda, fue un placer luego tendremos más tiempo de conocernos mejor – _al decir esto soltó ambas puertas cerrándose el ascensor.

* * *

Eran pasadas de las nueve de la noche para cuando llegue a mi departamento, al entrar encendí las luces y me acerque a la contestadora la cual tenía registrado muchas llamadas de un numero en particular y muy familiar para mí. Hice una mueca de indiferencia en mi rostro, me despoje de mi saco y me dirigí a la cocina _– Oh Dios tengo mucha hambre estoy agotada – _prepare un poco de spaghetti a la boloñesa, en cuanto lo termine de hacer me serví acompañándolo con una copa de vino tinto para después encender la pantalla para ver el noticiero, en cuanto acomode el canal estaban dando la noticia del gran éxito del joven modelo y actor Hans Westergard, al verlo me atragante con la comida y tome un sorbo del vino para después subirle un poco más al volumen y escucharlo mejor, decían que era el más guapo y se estaba convirtiendo en un sexy simbol entre las jóvenes de todo Estados Unidos y parte de Europa y Asia _– Pero que rayos es e..e…él, el tipo que horas antes me había dejado tan intimidada ahora lo estoy viendo en la televisión –_ ahora me he enterado que uno de mis jueces y acosador resulto ser el famosísimo Hans.

* * *

Tres días después…

Los primeros rayos solares entraron por la ventana de su habitación donde yacía aun dormida la joven Elsa en su gran y cómoda cama, su cabello rubio esparcido por toda la almohada con ciertos mechones sobre su rostro el cual mostraba una profunda tranquilidad, su piel tan blanca como el mármol, casi tan fría como el hielo y brillante al ser tocada por la luz del sol, abrió pesadamente sus ojos _–mmmmm, que hora es…– _estiro su brazo para ver el reloj y vio que marcaba las 6:45 am, esta se levando y estiro ambos brazos para luego tomar una ducha, al salir desayuno cereal y se cambió de ropa poniéndose unos cómodos jeans con una camisa blanca y una casual chaqueta de color negro con unas zapatillas negras, se miró al espejo de su tocador donde peino su cabello haciéndose una hermosa trenza con unos mechones sueltos dándole algo de rebeldía, se dispuso a tomar las llaves y sus lentes de sol para después salir de su departamento y dirigirse al edificio Shadow Entertainment donde publicarían los nombres de las chicas que serían aceptadas. Al llegar al Shadow en la entrada de recepción vi muchas chicas tratando de ver los resultados, observe algunos rostros decepcionados con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que una que otra chica con cara de felicidad mostrando sonrisa de par en par, me acerque y admire en el tablero donde hay estaba mi nombre _–_ _Elsa Winters Donovan–_no lo podía creer en eso sentí el aliento detrás de mi oreja izquierda con un susurro _– Felicidades preciosa ya estas dentro y voy a disfrutar mucho adiestrarte en este ámbito profesional –_me gire rápidamente y hay estaba detrás de mí sonriéndome sínicamente _–_ _Hans Westergard…–. _

* * *

_ **Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los nuevos aprendices de Shadow Entertainment**

Me acerque y admire en el tablero donde hay estaba mi nombre _–_ _Elsa Winters Donovan–_no lo podía creer en eso sentí el aliento detrás de mi oreja izquierda con un susurro _– Felicidades preciosa ya estas dentro y voy a disfrutar mucho adiestrarte en este ámbito profesional –_me gire rápidamente y hay estaba detrás de mí sonriéndome sínicamente _–_ _Hans Westergard…–. _

–_Disculpa, ohh tú debes ser el joven Hans– _dije de forma seria y tranquila estirando mi mano para saludarle y presentarme formalmente_–Me llamo Elsa Winters Donovan–_, él entrecerró sus ojos_–Mmmm veo que conoces mi nombre, linda espero que no seas otra de mis admiradoras–_dicho esto embolso una sonrisa altanera estirando su mano y apretando la mía con firmeza _–No lo creo, es solo que me parece a verte visto en las noticias del espectáculo hace algunos días–_parece que mi comentario no le agrado del todo al pelirrojo _–Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ver que prosigue, con permiso–._

Me retire de Hans para acercarme a ver qué nuevo aviso darían, en eso se acerca Alice _–Hola chicas, felicitaciones a las que fueron aceptadas y a las que no, cabe mencionar que tienen talento pero no se pongan tristes ya que eso les dará más experiencia para que se preparen en el futuro, así que un aplauso para todas las presentes–._

–_Ahora, las aspirantes pasen conmigo por favor para darles instrucciones, las demás chicas gracias pueden retirarse–_ al decir eso la recepción se fue vaciando de la gente hasta quedar solo el personal y las chicas nuevas, en eso la pelinegra se acerca a mí y me palmea en el hombro _–Hola Elsi sabía que serias una de las nuevas aprendices, felicitaciones–._

–_¡Como me llamo, Elsi, esto debe de ser una broma, es mi imaginación o aquí todo mundo es muy agradable conmigo! –_dije para mis adentros mientras le dirigía una sonrisa tímida a la chica. Bien acompáñenme, caminamos hasta uno de los ascensores al cual nos incorporamos, presiono el piso siete, solo duramos ciertos segundos para llegar al "_living room", _Alice nos dijo que tomáramos asiento mientras ella desaparecía por una puerta negra muy elegante_._

No me sorprendió que la compañía tuviera un solo piso equipado con varios sofás cómodos, sillas, mesas, y grandes televisiones de plasma con poderosos y de lo más actualizado en equipo de sonido, aire acondicionado, piso de caoba con paredes blancas con enormes ventanales con persianas y cortinas recogidas que dejaban ver una maravillosa vista de la ciudad, estanterías con revistas donde mostraban el talento de sus artistas.

Me acerque y tome la revista _VOGUE_ al parecer en dicha portada aparecía Alice abrazada de Hans de forma muy sensual, woow deben de ser muy buenos para que prestigiada revista los presente.

Sin darme cuenta una de las demás chicas aprendices ya estaba aún lado de mí, sonriéndome y observando mi gran interés que mostraba al estar leyendo en la parte de Alice y Hans en la revista, _–Órale se ve que llamo mucho tu atención –_al escucharla me saco de mi concentración haciéndome que brincara un poco_–¿Ahhhh, perdón no fue mi intención asustarte, estas bien? –_su rostro cambio a un tono de preocupación.

–_E…este, no te preocupes no me paso nada–l_e conteste sonriéndole_–Ok, me llamo Tiana–_la chica morena clara de ojos verdes se presentó, me tomo del brazo y me jalo_–Ven, deja la revista para poder presentarnos todas–_y dicho esto puse de nuevo la revista en su sitio y me dirigí hacia las demás trainees junto con Tiana.

Las demás chicas observaban maravillosamente los alrededores del living room menos la pelirroja la cual veía la ciudad por uno de los ventanales, al acercarnos Tiana y yo (la cual estaba jalándome del brazo muy entusiasmada y feliz).

Estas centraron sus miradas en nosotras_–Hola chicas ahora que seremos compañeras queremos presentarnos, ella es Elsa y yo soy Tiana, es un placer–_tuve que entornar mi mejor sonrisa para tal acto e hice un gesto de saludo ante las chicas.

Las tres chicas hicieron gesto de saludo también y empezaron a hablar_–Hola me llamo Jennifer Lee Hi, tengo 23 años vengo de California, mi madre es coreana y mi padre es americano, me gusta mucho cantar, bailar, estoy a punto de graduarme de la Escuela Intermedia Sagil en Artes Escénicas de Seúl el próximo año–_valla que si se veía una mezcla entre coreana y americana, ya que su piel era muy blanca su cabello lacio de color miel al igual que sus ojos_–_sonrió de lado para terminar.

–_Genial y como le vas a hacer para terminar de graduarte si ya entraste aquí además tu escuela está del otro lado del mundo–_pregunto Tania muy curiosa.

–_Bueno pues eso aún no lo he pensado, yo audicione para la Shadow en Corea el mes pasado, y como vine de vacaciones para visitar a mis papas recibí un correo que me decía que había sido aceptada y que me presentara, con suerte no me quedo tan lejos de donde viven ellos, pero bueno continúen las demás chicas que faltan–_dijo Jennifer.

La chica de aspecto rebelde con cabello rubio de grafilado y de ojos negros empezó a presentarse_–Hola chicas yo me llamo Rita Grey Mitchell, tengo 20 años me gusta mucho dibujar, escuchar rap también rapeo suelo componer canciones, practico _breakdance y me gustaría mejorar más en la actuación, es un placer tenerlas como compañeras_–_ todas nos reímos excepto la pelirroja de cabello corto y ojos verdes, la cual parecía que algo la molestaba.

Hasta que le pregunte si se encontraba bien le puse una mano en su hombro, pero ante mi acto ella se zafo de mi mano y se giró mirándome con el ceño fruncido _–Si estoy bien gracias yo me llamo Mérida Tolkien Lee ChaeRin, mi alias es CL me gusta mucho rapear y suelo componer canciones, canto, me gradué en actuación en Howon University aquí en New York, soy modelo para la marca "Fuji" en Japón, mmmmm que más, ahh así tengo 22 años mi padre es productor y mi madre es diseñadora de la marca japonesa "KENZO", quiero trazar mi camino artístico y ser la mejor así que no quiero que nada se interponga en ese camino–_al decir lo último me miro y eso me desconcentro.

Pronto sentí como si me hubieran dado una bofetada, el ambiente se tensó mientras que las chicas observaban incómodamente en eso entran Alice, Hans seguidos de varias personas y un hombre en particular con pants negro, camisa blanca, gorra y lentes negros.

– _¿Que pasa aquí Elsa y CL, me podrían explicar? –_hablo Alice un poco enfadada acercándose a nosotras y tomándome del brazo, salí de mi trance y volteé a verla_–No pasa nada solo...estábamos siendo amigables verdad CL–_ la mire y ella hizo un gesto indiferente _–Como digas…–._retirándose de con nosotras.

– _¿Qué paso? –_el hombre se quitó los lentes_–Miren tendrán que comportarse se han convertido en aprendices y serán compañeras de entrenamiento, pasaran casi todo el tiempo juntas, entienden–_mostraba tanta autoridad quede muy asombrada y algo apenada por lo sucedido (_pero que rayos yo no fui la que empezó fue esta chica que tiene problemas de actitud) –pensé, luego _asentí y me disculpe al igual que esa tal CL, pero no la note tan sincera en su disculpa.

–_Vaya preciosa primer día como aprendiz y ya tienes una rival, cuidado–_de verdad Hans tenía razón…

–_Ok ok, me presento yo soy Jared Park Gilmore fundador y propietario de la Shadow Entertainment mejor conocido como Teddy Park–_ les doy una cordial bienvenida a mi empresa.

Wow así que este es el dueño de la empresa a la que ahora perteneceré, lo he logrado, ahora lo bueno acaba de comenzar…


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, AQUI LES DEJO EL 3 CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE LO DISFUTEN!**

**FROZEN NO ME PERTENECE n_n  
**

* * *

**El comienzo…en la nueva compañía**

El dueño de la empresa a la que ahora perteneceré, lo he logrado, ahora lo bueno acaba de comenzar…

Nuestro jefe Teddy Park pide que nos acerquemos con él_–Bien chicas ahora que arreglamos los malos entendidos pasemos a mi oficina–._

Hans se coloca a un lado de mi mientras sonríe y entra en una habitación desapareciendo.

Mientras caminamos por el gran pasillo veo que hay muchos retratos de los artistas en sus presentaciones en vivo, otras pertenecientes de las sesiones de fotos para las revistas famosas, en fin, paramos enfrente de una gran puerta negra muy elegante y Teddy nos sonríe al momento_–Vamos chicas pasen y tomen asiento–_al hacerlo, nos muestra unas hojas_._

–_Ok chicas, cada una tiene su contrato léanlo, al estar de acuerdo lo firman al final–_dijo tranquilamente, relajándose unos instantes tras su escritorio_._

Al empezar a leerlo el documento aclaraba ciertas cláusulas las cuales debíamos llevar a cabo…

* * *

_**CONTRATO **_

_Las cláusulas que a continuación se mencionan deben ser realizadas obligatoriamente bajo ninguna objeción por parte de los nuevos integrantes aceptados en esta empresa._

**CONTRATO **El día 10 de Enero del 2015 («fecha de inicio») **ENTRE **_Shadow Entertainment_, con domicilio en el Edificio 301, New York, 10025, NY .Y LA SRTA Elsa Winters Donovan, con domicilio en 215 West 94th Street, apartamento 8, Broadway, , New York, 98888 («Aprendiz»)

**LAS PARTES ACUERDAN:**

Los puntos siguientes son los términos de un contrato vinculante entre la empresa y lal aprendiz.

**TÉRMINOS FUNDAMENTALES**

2\. El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir queel aprendiz desarrolle disciplinas de forma sana y segura, con el debidorespeto y miramiento por sus necesidades, sus límites y su bienestar.

3\. _Shadow Entertainment_ y la Aprendiz acuerdan y admiten que todo lo que suceda bajo los términos de estecontrato será consensuado y confidencial, y estará sujeto a los límites acordados y alos procedimientos de seguridad que se contemplan en este contrato. Puedenañadirse límites y procedimientos de seguridad adicionales.

4\. Es preciso cumplir las garantías y los acuerdos anteriormente mencionados (y todo límite y procedimiento de seguridad adicional acordado en la cláusula 3)

**FUNCIONES**. Los Mentores serán responsables del bienestar y del entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina de la Subordinada. Decidirá el tipo de entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina, y el momento y el lugar de administrarlos, atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato.

**INICIO Y VIGENCIA** La Aprendiz firma este contrato en la fecha de inicio, consciente de su naturaleza y comprometiéndose a acatar sus condiciones sin excepción. Este contrato será efectivo durante un periodo de 8 años desde la fecha de inicio («vigencia del contrato»). Al expirar la vigencia, las partes comentarán si este contrato y lo dispuesto por ellos en el mismo son satisfactorios y si se han satisfecho las necesidades de cada parte. Ambas partes pueden proponer ampliar el contrato y ajustar los términos o los acuerdos que en él se establecen.

**DISPONIBILIDAD.** La subordinada estará disponible para los Mentores desde el lunes por la mañana hasta el viernes por la tarde, todas las semanas durante la vigencia del contrato, a horas a especificar por los Mentores («horas asignadas»). Pueden acordarse mutuamente más horas asignadas adicionales. El Mentor tiene derecho de tomar medidas para disciplinar a la Aprendiz en cualquier momento. La Aprendiz puede solicitar su liberación en cualquier momento, liberación que quedará a criterio del Mentor y estará exclusivamente sujeta a los derechos del Aprendiz contemplados en las cláusulas.

**UBICACIÓN.** El Aprendiz estará disponible a las horas asignadas y a las horas adicionales en los lugares de esta empresa que determine el Mentor. La empresa correrá con todos los costes de viaje en los que incurra el Aprendiz con este fin.

**PRESTACIÓN DE SERVICIOS.** Las dos partes han discutido y acordado las siguientes prestaciones de servicios, y ambas deberán cumplirlas durante la vigencia del contrato.

**MENTOR**. El Mentor debe priorizar en todo momento la salud y la seguridad del Aprendiz.

La empresa no llevará a cabo, ni permitirá que se lleve a cabo, ninguna actividad que pueda herir gravemente al Aprendiz o poner en peligro su vida.

En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, los Mentores garantizarán que la disciplina y los instrumentos utilizados para administrarla sean seguros, no los utilizarán de manera que provoquen daños serios y en ningún caso podrá traspasar los límites establecidos y detallados en este contrato. En caso de enfermedad o herida, la empresa se hará responsable y cuidará del Aprendiz, vigilará su salud y su seguridad, y solicitará atención médica cuando lo considere necesario.

**GRUPO DEBUTANTE: **Con el entrenamiento, preparación y guía de los superiores se tiene estipulado dentro del periodo acordado y mencionado anteriormente que se debutara en menos de 17 meses al iniciar el contrato.

**NORMAS **

***Obediencia**: El Aprendiz obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones de sus Mentores, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva.

***Ejercicio**: La empresa proporcionarán a los Aprendices un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y los Aprendices. El entrenador personal informará a la empresa los avances de cada uno de los Aprendices.

***Higiene personal y belleza**: La Aprendiz estará limpia en todo momento. Irá a un salón de belleza elegido por la empresa cuando lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que se considere oportuno.

***Comida:** Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, el Aprendiz comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista dada por el entrenador. El Aprendiz no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta, barras alimenticias.

***Ropa:** Durante la vigencia del contrato, el Aprendiz solo llevará ropa que la empresa haya aprobado una vez que se debute para las futuras presentaciones. La empresa ofrecerá a los Aprendices un presupuesto para ropa a su gusto, que deberán utilizar.

***Vivienda: **Al firmar el contrato los aprendices se mudaran a la residencia de la Shadow Entertainment, esto ayudara a que no haya problemas en llegar a los eventos porque serán transportadas en vehículos de la misma empresa para que así estén en tiempo y forma así evitando inconvenientes.

***Seguridad personal:** La Aprendiz no beberá, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

*** Se tiene prohibido tener citas a las chicas de la Shadow ****Entertainment****, y se otorgara el permiso hasta que el dueño crea conveniente, además hasta que la Aprendiz cumpla cierta mayoría de edad.**

El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, el Jefe, Mentores, Entrenadores, etc. determinarán la naturaleza del castigo.

**CONCLUSIÓN.** El abajo firmante ha leído y entendido totalmente lo que estipula este contrato.

Acepta libremente los términos de este contrato y con su firma da su conformidad.

**La Aprendiz: ****Elsa Winters Donovan**

* * *

Woow cuando terminamos de leer nuestros contratos se hace un silencio en la oficina que me hace sentir incomoda, en eso empiezan las quejas.

–_¿Disculpe, pero que significa la parte que dice que no se nos permitirá tener citas? –_pregunta inconforme ChaeRin_–¡Ósea que no puedo relacionarme con nadie, esto es ridículo! –_se nota molesta.

La observábamos sorprendidas, menos Jennifer la cual tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras parecía que estaba pensando en algo, hasta que hablo_–Deberías guardar silencio no te quejes, son algunos sacrificios que deberás hacer, así que no te pongas exigente y por favor cálmate–_lo dijo de forma tranquila, le sonríe y esto crea una fuerza dominante he invisible que hace calmar a CL la cual al verla se ruboriza y se calma cruzándose de brazos, parece algo irritada por lo sucedido.

Vaya tal parece que ya tenemos a la persona indicada que domine y controle a ChaeRin, sonrió por la idea que acaba de pasar por mi mente, y si tal parece que a esta chica le hace falta alguien que la sepa controlar ya que tiene problemas de conducta.

–_Yo tendré que separarme de mi novio y no me estoy quejando pero en fin, estábamos firmando el contrato no es así señor – _Jenniferse dirige a Teddy Park el cual está tranquilo observándonos con una sonrisa_–Hay chicas tenemos que trabajar mucho en su disciplina tomen de ejemplo a Jenny que hasta ahorita es la única que actúa de forma madura–._

–_Bueno uno no ha hecho nada, no nos culpen por los actos de otras personas–_Rita por fin habla y le dirige una mirada severa a CL, por su parte Tiana trata de que no lo tome tan personal dándole unas palmaditas para calmarla.

–_Bueno por mi parte no hay problema firmare mi hoja –_ Tiana toma el bolígrafo y firma, seguida de este acto Rita, Jennifer y CL algo malhumorada hacen lo mismo.

Mientras yo suelto un suspiro profundo firmo la hoja y se la entregamos a Teddy.

–_Bien chicas pasemos a la siguiente fase, acompáñenme a conocer al equipo –_nos levantamos de los asientos y nos dirigimos a otra habitación tal parece que es una sala de ensayos, al entrar observamos a unas personas sonriéndonos.

–_Ok ellos son algunos de sus mentores los cuales van a obedecer, se les harán conocidos de vista por la "audición" que tuvieron con algunos de ellos, ella es la señorita Alice Hastings Fields será su mentora en canto, es una de las mejores voces que tenemos–_la atractiva chica se acerca haciendo un mohín sonriéndonos_–Es un gusto volverlas a ver chicas–_.

–_Muy bien él es Hans Westergard_ será su mentor en actuación, cabe mencionar que es muy exigente así que no se dejen llevar por su rostro angelical_–_se gira para voltear a verlo riéndose, mientras que Hans se acerca con un porte elegante emanando autoridad mostrando una sonrisa seductora, deja intimidadas a Tiana, Rita, Jennifer y hasta CL.

Su mirada de pronto la dirige hacia mí de una forma tan penetrante e intimidante que al momento hace que desvíe mi mirada hacia otro lado sonrojada.

–_Él es Kristoff DiLaurentis será su mentor en dance–_ el chico de cabello cobrizo se acerca y nos da una sonrisa, al verlo hace que me sienta tranquila y de pronto me quita la tensión que me dio con solo ver a Hans.

Este chico también es muy apuesto, alto de cuerpo musculoso y perfecto es totalmente diferente opuesto al ojiverde, se nota más calmado, respetuoso y serio.

–_Hola chicas es un gusto yo les enseñare a bailar y perfeccionarlo, preparare las coreografías–_dice el joven _Kristoff._

–_Si bueno, ahhhh se me paso, Hans también será su maestro de dance y coreografía junto con Kristoff, los dos ponen coreografías espectaculares–_al escuchar parpadeo rápidamente algo impactada _–Pe…Perdón–_balbuceo algo sorprendida. No me lo puedo creer.

Hans, al notar mi reacción embolsa una sonrisa burlona algo arrogante y me pregunta _–¿Le pasa algo señorita Donovan, acaso no le pareció que también fuera su maestro de coreografiar? –_me mira directamente.

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Creo que no. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque deja de mirarme por unos instantes, me tranquilizo. _–Di…Discú…Discúlpeme joven Hans, no fue mi intención–_Digo tragando saliva._ –Está bien– _Vuelve a dirigir su mirada triunfante hacia mi sonriendo_–Muy bien Donovan tú te quedas aquí ahorita que acabe de presentarnos Teddy, necesito hablar contigo de ciertas cosas, así que no quiero que te retires, entendido–._

Otro golpe, mis ojos se abren como platos ahora que le hice si ya me disculpe. Tiana me mira algo sorprendida, y me dice en voz baja_–Cielos Elsa, espero que no sea tan severo, pero es tan sexy, como quisiera ser tú, para quedarme a solas con él–_me ruborizo aún más_– ¿Pues qué piensas que me va a hacer, que no lo oíste solo quiere hablar conmigo sobre unas cosas, tal parece que me regañara? ¿O yo que se? –_le contesto en voz baja.

–_Él es Seeder Odair y será su entrenador personal, él se encargara de prepararlas física como mentalmente, además les pondrá ciertas dietas. Levara control en su salud–_Un joven atractivo. Alto, musculoso, atlético y de singular belleza. Su pelo cobrizo contrasta con su piel bronceada y resalta sus brillantes y ojos verde mar. Nos saluda amablemente.

Al terminar, todos se retiran y Teddy me sonríe_–Tu tranquila Elsa, tal parece que molestaste a Hans con tu reacción, no te preocupes–_me palmea en el hombro_–Oye Hans no quiero que seas muy duro con ella entiendes, es su primer día–_al decirlo Hans le contesta que está bien, Teddy me sonríe y cierra la puerta detrás de él, dejándonos completamente solos en la gran sala de ensayos.

Me giro para buscar con la mirada a Hans en la enorme sala y lo encuentro, él está del otro lado de la sala cerrando las persianas de un ventanal, se voltea para observarme y me hace una seña con la mano para que me acerque a él.

Salgo de mi trance, y camino hipnóticamente hacia él_–¡Com…Como es posible que esta persona tenga este control sobre m! –_.

Al legar a mi destino, él se encuentra sentado en un sillón negro de cuero, demostrando autoridad, sus ojos verdes me miran intensamente. Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labio._ –_¿Ahhh que voy a hacer contigo mi querida Elsi?_ –_me ve de arriba abajo, y se levanta hacia mí.

–_¿Pe…Perdón?¿No entiendo para que me ha pedido que me quede, de que quiere hablar joven Hans? –_trato de no ponerme nerviosa ante él.

Hans acorta la distancia entre nosotros, agachándose hasta que siento su aliento en mi oreja derecha, el simple aroma de su fragancia me embriaga_–¡_Ohhh por Dios!_ –_siento que mis mejillas empiezan a arder, mi respiración se entrecorta y siento que estoy a punto de desmayarme.

Hans parece notar que mis piernas empiezan a temblarme, me toma por la cintura mostrando una sonrisa triunfal por lo que me acaba de hacer, me estrecha hacia él, coloco mi mano en su pecho para tratar de sepárame, pero es inútil, me tiene a su merced.

Me toma de la barbilla haciéndome que lo vea, acerca más su rostro al mío_–Este será tu primer castigo mi preciosa Elsa–_Por si eso fuese poco, su voz tiene un tono ligeramente grave que provoca que suene como un "ronroneo seductor".

Ya no tengo fuerzas, pero con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me queda, hago que apenas pueda dirigir ciertas palabras entrecortas_–Por…Por favor joven Hans de…déjeme ir o…–_ las cuales quedan en el aire o mejor dicho en los labios de Hans teniendo en sus manos mi pequeña cintura y la otra me agarraba la nuca.

–_¡Que es esto, me han robado mi primer beso! –_las lágrimas empezaron a ser visibles en sus ojos azules.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Una llamada inesperada…!**

Me toma de la barbilla haciéndome que lo vea, acerca más su rostro al mío_–Este será su primer castigo señorita Winters–_Por si eso fuese poco, su voz tiene un tono ligeramente grave que provoca que suene como un "ronroneo seductor".

Ya no tengo fuerzas, pero con la poca voluntad que me queda, apenas puedo dirigir ciertas palabras entrecortadas_–Por…Por favor joven Hans de…déjeme ir o…–_ las cuales quedan en el aire o mejor dicho en los labios de Hans teniendo en su manos mi pequeña cintura y la otra me sujeta la nuca.

–_¡Que es esto, me han robado mi primer beso! –_las lágrimas empiezan a ser visibles en mis ojos.

Sus labios se mueven de forma brusca contra los míos al grado de hacerme daño, provocándome un gemido, aprovechando de mi descuido introduce su lengua dentro de mi boca explorando, haciéndome sentir sensaciones que nunca me había imaginado.

Cierro más mis ojos al grado de que no puedo controlar mis lágrimas que se derraman por mi rostro, al sentirlas Hans se separan un poco de mí y me observa_–Querida no es necesario que llores, prometo que lo disfrutaras, ten más cuidado de tus acciones o comentarios que diriges hacia mi –_con su pulgar limpia mis lágrimas y se acerca de nuevo rozando sus labios con los míos dándome nuevamente otro beso.

Vuelve a mirarme y embona una sonrisa triunfal colocando una mano en mi cabeza se aleja saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento, dejándome completamente sola. No puedo pensar y aun mi respiración la tengo entre cortada, siento mis mejillas arder al igual que mis ojos y mis labios, me toco mis labios y veo que los tengo hinchados, me reincorporo poco a poco antes de poder salir de la sala.

Al salir me dirijo al baño y me cercioro de que este sola completamente, me veo en los grandes espejos y me doy cuenta que fui débil ante tal sujeto, abro el grifo dejando salir agua fría, me mojo la cara para refrescarme tato físicamente como mentalmente, me seco y arreglo mi persona para poder ir con las demás chicas.

Al entrar al living room me encuentro con todas las chicas descansando tranquilamente, Tiana se acerca a mí ofreciéndome bocadillos, tomo unos y están muy deliciosos haciendo que sonría y olvide por unos minutos lo sucedido con Hans, tal parece que lo nota mi nueva amiga.

–_Oye estas bien Elsa. ¿Qué paso, para que te quería el joven Hans? –_ante tal pregunta no supe que responder e hizo que me ruborizara completamente haciendo que girara mi rostro a otro lado_–Bue…bueno solo me hizo unas preguntas fue todo–_al parecer no convencí del todo a Tiana, ya que alzo una ceja_–Bueno si este tipo te hizo algo puedes decirme o a Teddy…–_me alarmo tal comentario ya que no quería que se armara un escándalo.

–_Estoy bien no te preocupes, bue…bueno necesito aire–_Teddy Pack escucho mi comentario y me dijo que podía retírame, le agradecí y me despedí de algunas de las chicas.

Al salir del edificio, algunas gotas empezaron a caer en el pavimento, el aire fresco y la llovizna que empezaba hicieron que me relejara nuevamente, la lluvia se empezó a hacer presente más fuerte pero no me importaba mojarme solo quería aclarar mis pensamientos mientras me dirigía a mi departamento, en medio del camino observaba gente corriendo para no mojarse y otras sacaban sus paraguas.

Mientras meditaba mi problema, de los cuales uno era ,que ya casi me liberaba de mi padre y ahora siendo envuelta en otro, con ese tal Hans, si la compañía se enterara de quien soy, se haría un escándalo, cosa que en realidad no quiero.

Ya estando afuera de mi departamento, saco las llaves, entro y enciendo las luces de toda la casa, me dirijo al baño y abro la bañera para que evapore, poco a poco me voy despojando de mi ropa empapada, me ducho.

Al salir con una bata me dirijo a la cocina y me sirvo una copa con un poco de vino, tengo consiente que en el contrato que firme se me tiene prohibido cualquier bebida alcohólica, pero no creo que sea tan malo y bebo un sorbo.

Observo que en mi contestadora tengo varios mensajes de voz, reconozco el número y es de mi hermana menor, si de Anna Winters Donovan, aprieto el botón y enseguida se escucha un tono-_¡piiiii!.- _

***Primer mensaje de voz***

_-BUENO, ELSA-_

***Segundo mensaje de voz***

_-¡HERMANA, NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO, URGE!-_

***Tercer mensaje de voz***

_-¡ELSA!, SE QUE NO QUERIAS QUE TE ENCONTRARAN, PERO TE DIRE QUE TENGO MIS MEDIOS JAJAJA, BUENO EL MOTIVO DE MI LLAMADA ES QUE NUESTRO PADRE YA SE DIO CUENTA QUE NO ESTAS "SUPUESTAMENTE ESTUDIANDO EN GINEBRA" HABLO A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y DIJERON QUE NUNCA TE HAZ PRESENTADO AL PRIMER SEMESTRE Y ESTA MUY ENOJADO HA HECHO QUE TE BUSQUEN POR MEDIO DE SATELITE, TE AVIZO, PARA QUE TE PREPARES NUESTRA MADRE TAMBIEN NO ESTA MUY FELIZ._

***Cuarto mensaje de voz***

_-HAY HERMANA ESTO NO ES BUENO TAL PARECE QUE YA DIERON CONTIGO, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ESTAMOS SALIENDO EN EL JETT DESDE LONDRES A NEW YORK, TE ESTOY LLAMANDO A ESCONDIDAS, LLEGAREMOS EN UNAS 5 HORAS, TE VEO BESOS-_

Cuando termino de escuchar el último mensaje, me quedo en shock y siento que la sangre se me ha bajado, no sé qué hacer, me tumbo en el sillón mirando el techo, mientras pienso sobre el gran problema que se va armar además que le diré a mis padres sobre el contrato en la Shadow Entertainment.


End file.
